mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash
Sílvia Suzy, |voz eua = Ashleigh Ball |voz br canção = , e |cor crina = #FE585A |cor crina 2 = #FF7D43 |cor crina 3 = #F2E576 |cor crina 4 = #6ECF5B |cor crina 5 = #38ABEE |cor crina 6 = #75459B |cor pelo = #9FE7FF |cor olhos = #D6368C |marca = Rainbow Dash Marca.png |info marca = Relâmpago azul, amarelo e vermelho e uma nuvem |pais = Rainbow Blaze (pai)}} Rainbow Dash é uma Pônei Pégaso fêmea e uma das personagens principais de '' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica. Ela é responsável por controlar o clima e limpar os céus de Ponyville. Como uma grande fã dos Wonderbolts ela sonha em um dia se juntar ao grupo. Em Arco-Íris Supersônico, Rarity e a Princesa Celestia declaram que ela é a melhor voadora de toda Equestria. Rainbow Dash tem uma tartaruga de estimação chamada Tank, a quem ela escolhe de um dos animais oferecidos por Fluttershy no episódio Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação!. Ela representa o Elemento da Lealdade.__TOC__ Desenvolvimento e design Ao criar a Rainbow Dash, Lauren Faust se inspirou em um pôneis pégaso G1 chamado Firefly. Rainbow Dash compartilha o seu nome e esquema de cores com um pônei terrestre estilista G3 e G3.5, porém, Faust lhe deu a personalidade de seu pônei G1 favorito, Firefly. Faust originalmente projetou a bela marca de Rainbow Dash como dois relâmpagos azuis iguais aos de Firefly, mas que foi alterada para um único raio de três cores —usada em uma cena em Dracofobia— e depois para o projeto atual, uma nuvem com um raio de três cores ligeiramente curvo. Após Faust deixar a série, a Pégaso G4 General Firefly foi nomeado após Faust mudar o nome de usuário de seu Twitter e deviantART para "Fyre_flye" /"fyre-flye", fazendo referencia ao Pégaso G1 Firefly. Esboço de Rainbow Dash por Lauren Faust.jpg|Esboço de Desenvolvimento. Firefly por Lauren Faust.jpg Brinquedo G1 Firefly de Lauren Faust.jpg|Brinquedo Firefly de Lauren Faust. Em 13 de Janeiro de 2015, Jim Miller e Jayson Thiessen]] foram questionados "is that orange hair on rainbow supposed to be there in the lower left? (o cabelo laranja da Rainbow não devia estar à esquerda?) pic.twitter.com/FZvlqT1x6Y" e Jim Miller respondeu "Npt really, but it's open to interpretation." (Não exatamente, mas isso está aberto para interpretação) Representação na série História Anuncio dos Jogos de Equestria thumb|left|Jovem Rainbow Dash na cabeça de outro pônei. Rainbow Dash tem um flashback em Jogos para Pôneis de um evento em Cloudsdale quando ela era uma potra sem uma marca. Ela é acompanhada por Rainbow Blaze, um garanhão que tem uma crina cor de arco-íris,um pelo azul e uma bela marca cor de arco-íris semelhantes às dela. Eles estão de pé no meio de uma multidão ouvindo um anúncio sobre onde será sediado os Jogos de Equestria. Quando Rainbow ouve que a sede dos Jogos não será Cloudsdale, ela grita desapontada. Esse desapontamento é mais tarde amenizado quando ela foi selecionada para realizar carregar a bandeira de Cloudsdale na cerimônia de abertura dos Jogos de Equestria. Ela orgulhosamente conta em Voo ao Infinito que fez manobras com a bandeira que ninguém jamais viu e jamais verá. Bela marca thumb|Rainbow, quando era uma potra, em uma corrida de Pégasos. Rainbow Dash menciona em Em Busca da Marca Especial que ela foi à primeira de sua classe a conseguir a sua bela marca. Ela conta para as Pretendentes da Bela Marca em As Crônicas das Marcas a história de como ela conseguiu a sua bela marca. Sua história se passa no acampamento de voo de verão, onde ela defende Fluttershy de alguns valentões, que a chamam de Rainbow "Crash", que também é o apelido que Spike usa em Rédea nas Fofocas. Um dos valentões, Hoops, já tem a sua bela marca enquanto Rainbow Dash e Fluttershy ainda não. Ela desafia os dois valentões para uma corrida aérea e durante a corrida, ela descobre a sua paixão pela velocidade e por, em suas palavras, "ganhar". Ao cruzar um portão próximo ao chão, ela realiza seu primeiro Arco-íris Sônico, não só ganhando sua bela marca, mas também, inadvertidamente, permitindo que suas futuras amigas de Ponyville ganhassem as suas próprias belas marcas. As Pretendentes da Bela Marca Apesar de ganhar a sua bela marca em um esforço que veio naturalmente para ela, Rainbow Dash aconselha Apple Bloom a experimentar várias atividades diferentes para tentar obter a sua bela marca em '''Em Busca da Marca Especial', levando a potra e suas amigas a perseguirem suas marcas por caminhos errados. Enquanto treina Apple Bloom em Em Busca da Marca Especial, Rainbow Dash veste um boné, um apito e mais tarde um uniforme de artes marciais com uma faixa preta, quando Apple Bloom tenta praticar karatê. Scootaloo, a Pégaso das Pretendentes da Bela Marca, idolatra a Rainbow Dash. Enquanto Apple Bloom e Sweetie Belle são as irmãs mais novas de duas pôneis do elenco principal, Applejack e Rarity, respectivamente, Scootaloo não está relacionada com a Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash carinhosamente chama Scootaloo de "carinha" em A Misteriosa Égua do Bem, de "memina" em Jogos de Equestria e aparece ao lado de Rarity e Applejack para parabenizar as Pretendentes da Bela Marca por sua apresentação durante o episódio As Artistas. thumb|Rainbow Dash salvando Scootaloo. Em Com Insônia em Ponyville, Scootaloo convida Rainbow Dash para uma viagem de acampamento para que elas possam passar mais tempo juntas. No entanto, quando Rainbow Dash decide contar a todos algumas histórias de terror, Scootaloo começa a ter pesadelos sobre as fábulas assustadoras; no entanto, ela está com muito medo de admitir isso a Rainbow Dash, uma vez que a potra não quer que Rainbow pense que ela é uma covarde. Quando Scootaloo pilota seu patinete no meio da noite, tentando fugir da "Mula sem Cabeça" de uma das histórias, ela acidentalmente cai no rio e quase cai de uma cachoeira. Rainbow Dash a resgata e, em seguida, descobre a verdade sobre o porquê de Scootaloo estar agindo de maneira estranha durante a viagem. Ela conforta Scootaloo, dizendo que ela também ficou com medo quando ouviu essas histórias pela primeira vez e ela concorda em cuidar de Scootaloo como uma irmã mais velha. Em Voo ao Infinito, Rainbow Dash treina as Crusaders para uma competição que irá decidir quem vai carregar a bandeira nos próximos Jogos de Equestria. Ela usa um boné de beisebol e um apito durante a maior parte deste episódio, como em ela fez em Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação! e em A Fluttershy Furacão. Quando Scootaloo fica infeliz com o fato dela não conseguir voar, Rainbow Dash diz a Scootaloo que ela não precisa voar para ser incrível. Ponyville thumb|Chutando as nuvens. Rainbow Dash controla o clima em Ponyville. Ela mantém os céus livres de nuvens para a Celebração do Solstício de Verão e, aparentemente, a menos que a chuva semanal esteja agendada, garante que Ponyville tenha um clima agradável, porém na abertura de Rédea nas Fofocas, Spike dá a entender de que ela raramente acorda cedo para começar o trabalho. Ela vive em uma casa-nuvem perto de Ponyville, que tem os mesmos elementos de design de sua cidade natal, Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash é um dos vários pôneis que fazem favores para Twilight Sparkle para conseguir o convite extra para o Grande Baile Galopante em O Convite Extra. A sua justificativa é a chance de fazer um teste para os Wonderbolts que, presumivelmente, iram se apresentar lá. Ela insiste até mesmo quando Twilight pede para que ela vá embora e quando todas as outras amigas de Twilight dizem que não querem mais o convite. Os Wonderbolts aparecem no Baile em A Melhor Noite de Todas, embora a sua apresentação não seja mostrada e eles apenas são vistos se misturando com os convidados em uma área VIP, Dash não consegue chamar a atenção deles apesar de suas diversas tentativas. Em A Misteriosa Égua do Bem, ela salva uma potranca que a agradece por resgatá-la do poço. Academia Wonderbolts thumb|Rainbow Dash como uma cadete na Academia Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash é aceita na Academia Wonderbolt por uma semana. Ela faz amizade com uma Pônei Pégaso chamada Lightning Dust e elas formam uma dupla a pedido da capitã dos Wonderbolts, Spitfire, para completar os exercícios da academia. No exercício de romper as nuvens, Lightining Dust tenta completar a tarefa mais rápido ao criar um tornado. Infelizmente, o tornado quase machuca Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack e Fluttershy quando elas estavam indo visitá-la em um balão de ar quente. Rainbow Dash as salva na hora certa e confronta Lighning Dust por sua imprudência. Ela decide sair da academia, pensando que os cadetes são recompensados por serem imprudentes. Spitfire logo alcança e informa que ser o melhor nunca deve ser às custas dos outros pôneis e que não é uma questão de apenas se esforçar, mas de se esforçar na direção certa e Rainbow Dash tem demonstrado. Devido a isso, ela é promovida a pônei líder. Tank thumb|Tank "beijando" a Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash é a última das pôneis principais a ter um animal de estimação apresentado na série, ganhando o seu animal de estimação, Tank a tartaruga, no episódio Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação! na segunda temporada. Inicialmente Rainbow rejeita Tank por ele não ser rápido, ágil ou "incrível" como os outros candidatos a animais de estimação, ela eventualmente o escolhe como seu animal de estimação por sua lealdade. Enquanto todos os outros candidatos a animais de estimação correram para a linha de chegada e ignoraram o pedido de ajuda de Rainbow, Tank a resgatou ao libertar a sua asa presa debaixo de uma rocha. Ele a carrega até a linha de chegada e garante o seu lugar como seu animal de estimação por ser o único competidor que cruzou a linha de chegada com ela, como Rainbow havia especificado antes da corrida. Ao final de Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação!, Tank é equipado com uma hélice e um par de óculos para que ele possa voar e acompanhar Rainbow Dash. Rainbow mantêm uma atitude profissional sobre ele ao lado das outras e fica envergonhada quando ele demonstra afeição com ela em Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis. Além disso, ela devolve a afeição de Tank no mesmo episódio, mas apenas quando ninguém está olhando. Personalidade Lealdade thumb|Os shadowbolts testam a lealdade de Rainbow Dash. Em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2, Nightmare Moon testa a lealdade de Rainbow Dash, criando uma ilusão de uma equipe de voo de elite chamado de "Shadowbolts". Os Shadowbolts oferecem a Rainbow Dash uma posição entre eles, desde que ela abandone suas amigas e sua busca para encontrar os Elementos da Harmonia. Rainbow Dash opta por ficar com as amigas. Quando elas enfrentam Nightmare Moon no Castelo Real das Duas Irmãs, Twilight Sparkle declara que Rainbow Dash representa o espírito da lealdade. A lealdade de Rainbow Dash é testada novamente em Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1. Discórdia mostra a Rainbow Dash uma visão de Cloudsdale desmoronando em sua ausência e a convence a abandonar suas amigas no labirinto do Castelo Canterlot. Em A Queda de Rainbow, Rainbow Dash fica entre voar com os Wonderbolts e a equipe de revezamento aéreo de Ponyville nos Jogos de Equestria. No início, ela secretamente pratica com os Wonderbolts, mas ela finalmente decide ficar com a equipe de Ponyville. Competitividade thumb|"Só havia coisa que eu gostava mais do que voar rápido... ganhar!" Rainbow Dash descreve a sua paixão por vencer em um flashback em As Crônicas das Marcas. Ela corria várias vezes com Gilda, sua velha amiga do acampamento de voo Junior Speedster em A Rainha das Brincadeiras. Em A Corrida das Folhas, Rainbow Dash perde um jogo de ferraduras para Applejack e diz que odeia perder. Ela, então, desafia Applejack para a Competição Pônei de Ferro. Em várias rodadas, ela usa as suas asas para conseguir uma vantagem injusta. Durante a Corrida das Folhas, Rainbow Dash continua a usar táticas desleais, embora as suas asas estejam amarradas. Applejack revida com seus próprios truques e ambas acabam disputando o último lugar. Elas percebem que seu comportamento tirou o melhor delas e pedem desculpas uma à outra e para a Princesa Celestia antes de, amigavelmente, fazerem a corrida novamente. Em A Queda de Rainbow, Rainbow Dash chega à conclusão de que mesmo que ela ame vencer, ela ama "muuuiiiito mais" os seus amigos. Autoconfiança Rainbow Dash exibe uma confiança em si mesma e em suas habilidades físicas em vários episódios. Em Caçadores de Exibicionistas, quando Applejack e Rarity criticam a Trixie por se exibir com seus truques de mágica Rainbow Dash acrescenta: "Principalmente quando vocês acham que eu sou a melhor entre nós". Em Arco-Íris Supersônico, Rainbow Dash está confiante sobre o seu desempenho na Competição do Melhor Jovem Voador até que as asas de Rarity começam a chamar muita atenção e admiração. Apesar de sua insegurança, Rainbow Dash executa com sucesso o Arco-íris Sônico e ganha a competição. thumb|Uma multidão torcendo por Rainbow Dash Em A Misteriosa Égua do Bem, Rainbow Dash e venerada por todos de Ponyville após realizar atos heróicos em torno da cidade. Com tanta atenção dos habitantes da cidade e de seu fã clube oficial (liderado por Scootaloo) e fica muito confiante em si mesma. Um misterioso pônei encapuzado começa a realizar as façanhas de Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash, eventualmente, descobre que a pônei misteriosa era na verdade as suas amigas e elas lhe ensinam uma lição sobre manter o seu orgulho sob controle. Impetuosidade Rainbow Dash e Applejack zombam de Twilight Sparkle quando ela decide entrar na corrida das folhas com elas em A Corrida das Folhas, chamando-a de "cabeção" por se juntar a corrida uma sem nenhuma experiência, exceto por ler um livro sobre o tema. Ao ver Rarity usar um cachecol para uma expedição na montanha em Dracofobia, Rainbow Dash sarcasticamente diz: "É isso ai, vai te deixar quentinha e confortável", mais tarde no episódio, Rainbow Dash expressa seu aborrecimento e frustração quando Fluttershy entra em pânico sobre os obstáculos no caminho. Rainbow Dash relutantemente permite que Rarity coloque uma roupa nela em A Praga do Século. Quando Twilight Sparkle tenta convencer Rarity de que ela não é motivo de risada em Feita para o Sucesso, Rainbow Dash diz: "Claro que é". Em A Busca do Dragão Rainbow Dash considera a migração dos dragões de pobre depois de ver um dragão fazendo um truque, mas logo muda de ideia após ter parte de seu pelo chamuscado pelo sopro de fogo de outro dragão. Ela também provoca Spike no mesmo episodio, mas é repreendida pela Rarity. Malícia thumb|Rainbow Dash tentando fazer os Guardas Reais rirem. Rainbow Dash tenta assustar suas amigas quando elas se aventuram na Floresta da Liberdade pela primeira vez, alegando que nenhum pônei conseguiu sair da floresta. Sua reputação como uma brincalhona e estabelecida em A Rainha das Brincadeiras, onde ela e Pinkie Pie fazem pegadinhas a vários pôneis, e é reforçado ainda mais em Um Pássaro no Casco, quando ela tenta fazer os Guardas Reais rirem. Rainbow Dash faz várias brincadeiras em sua velha amiga Gilda em A Rainha das Brincadeiras, que foram criadas em uma festa para Gilda, mas que não eram especificamente destinados a ela. Rainbow Dash não tem conhecimento de que a Grifo é insensível e rude para com os outros pôneis, mas as brincadeiras na festa fazem Gilda perder a paciência na frente de Rainbow Dash. Depois de testemunhar esse lado de sua personalidade, Rainbow pede para ela ir embora. Rainbow usa uma nuvem para criar trovões e relâmpagos para assustar Spike no mesmo episodio. Ela faz o mesmo com Pinkie Pie e vários outros pôneis em Eclipse da Luna enquanto está vestida como um Shadowbolt e rindo dos pôneis que ela assusta. Ela diz a Twilight que "é a melhor noite do ano pra brincadeiras" e que é "tudo pela diversão". Em seguida ela assusta outro grupo de pôneis, que ela continua fazendo essa brincadeira até que a Princesa Luna lhe dá um gosto de seu próprio remédio no final. Ela também mostra isso em Já Estava na Hora onde ela, juntamente com Spike, tira vantagem da preocupação de Twilight para assustá-la. Em Voo ao Infinito, Rainbow Dash demonstra muita enpolgação quando a Sra. Harshwhinny fala com a classe de potros da Cheerilee, fazendo com que a Sra.Harshwhinny a reprima por ser não profissional. Amor pelos livros thumb|Rainbow Dash desenvolve seu interesse pela leitura. Rainbow Dash descobre que seu amor pela leitura no episódio Leia e Chore. Quando Twilight primeiramente lhe oferece um livro para ler durante uma sua estadia no hospital, ela rejeita o livro, dizendo: "eu sou uma atleta de classe mundial, ler e pra gente cabeção que nem você, Twilight." Após uma breve montagem de seu tédio, ela pega o livro e fica imersa nas aventuras da personagem do livro, Ousada Ativa. Não querendo admitir que ela é uma "intelectual" ela esconde seu novo passatempo de suas amigas. Quando ela recebe alta do hospital, ela tenta voltar e terminar de ler o livro. Ela é perseguida e eventualmente capturada e ela admite que estivesse atrás do livro. Twilight empresta sua cópia pessoal do livro para Rainbow. O episodio termina com ela terminando o livro e, animadamente, pegando outro de uma pequena pilha, intitulado Ousada Ativa e o Caneco do Grifo. Ela lê livros mais livros da Ousada Ativa em Finalmente um Amigo e Excesso de Pinkie Pies. Em Spike às Suas Ordens, ela menciona que está escrevendo um romance sobre "Um Pégaso que voa como ninguém e se torna o capitão dos Wonderbolts"; Rarity sarcasticamente comenta sobre a complexidade de sua trama. Em Daring Do, Rainbow Dash é vista ficando tão apaixonada pela leitura quanto Twilight, quando elas discutem se devem ajudar ou não a verdadeira Daring Do elas referem as histórias de seus livros com extrema precisão nos detalhes. Em Trocas!, Rainbow revela que ela tem uma coleção quase completa da primeira edição do livro da Daring Do, ela consegue o livro que faltava na Feira de Trocas de Rainbow Falls, mas volta atrás na decisão ao perceber que Fluttershy teria de deixar Ponyville para treinar um Orthros. Na volta para casa, Twilight da à Rainbow uma copia antiga do livro que ela estava procurando. Rainbow considera o livro ainda melhor, pois ela pode lê-lo com todos os seus amigos. Óculos thumb|Rainbow Dash com seus óculos em Lição Zero. Rainbow Dash usa um par de óculos varias vezes na série; em Lição Zero quando ela e suas amigas se reúnem para um piquenique, em Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação! quando Rainbow afirma que seu animal de estimação de ser "radical" e quando ela é questionada por Twilight Sparkle por não explicar a diferença entre "incrível", "elegância" e "radical", em A Misteriosa Égua do Bem quando ela está se gabando de seus atos heróicos, em Excesso de Pinkie Pies quanto ela está relaxando à beira do lago e em A Queda de Rainbow quando ela está treinando com Spitfire e Fleetfoot. Rainbow usa seus óculos para esconder o fato de que ela estava dormindo durante a palestra de Twilight em Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3. Rainbow também usa seus óculos para "agir naturalmente" em Jogos de Equestria. Habilidades Voo thumb|"Secadora Rainbow Dash" Rainbow Dash demonstra seu talento para voar durante toda a série. Em As Crônicas das Marcas, ela diz que conseguiu a sua bela marca quando ela realizou o seu primeiro Arco-Íris Sônico quando ela era uma jovem potranca. Em O Convite Extra, Rainbow Dash sonha em impressionar os Wonderbolts no Grande Baile Galopante com as suas proezas de voo como a "secadora rainbow dash", o "super trote veloz", o "fantástico pônei rasante" e o "relâmpago da glória". Ela se encontra com os Wonderbolts em Arco-Íris Supersônico após a Princesa Celestia a declarar a campeã da competição do Melhor Jovem Voador. Ela também realiza um Arco-Íris Sônico neste episódio. [[Ficheiro:Rainbow Dash Agilidade! T2E07.png|thumb|left|Agilidade!]] Em Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação!, Rainbow Dash realiza manobras perigosas para demonstrar um percurso de voo pela Garganta Medonha. Ela voa através de amoreiras gigantes e se esquiva dos ataques das enguias quarray. Rainbow Dash limpa um céu nublado em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 ao chutar as nuvens com as patas traseiras. Ela leva a água de uma nuvem em Caçadores de Exibicionistas e cria um arco-íris em cima dela quando as gotas espirram contra ela. Ela se junta a outros pôneis Pégasos em Passagem do Inverno para criar um redemoinho que suga as nuvens e a neve de Ponyville, e ela cria um tornado para aspirar os Parasprites em A Praga do Século. Em A Fluttershy Furacão, Rainbow Dash coordena e lidera a equipe de Pégasos de Ponyville responsável pela criação de um tornado que possa levar a água que será utilizada na estação das chuvas para a fábrica do clima de Cloudsdale. Durante este tempo, a potência de asa de Rainbow Dash é medida como sendo de 16,5, enquanto a maioria dos outros Pégasos mal conseguia atingir mais de 10 de potência de asa. Rainbow Dash ajuda Twilight Sparkle a aprender a voar em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1. Em Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 Rainbow Dash é vista sendo capaz de se concentrar em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo durante o voo. Quando ela está no ar, ela monitora o chão e do céu a procura de problemas e nota de tudo o que ela vê e ouve. Com esse talento escondido, Rainbow é capaz de reter tudo o que ela aprende sobre a história dos Wonderbolts e passar no exame de admissão para se juntar a Reserva dos Wonderbolts. Arco-Íris Sônico thumb|Rainbow Dash treinando o Arco-íris Sônico. Rainbow Dash tenta executar um Arco-Íris Sônico no episódio Arco-Íris Supersônico, em um esforço para ganhar a competição do Melhor Jovem Voador. Fluttershy confidencia a suas amigas que Rainbow Dash tentou executar o movimento centenas de vezes, mas não conseguiu. No entanto, Rainbow Dash vai para Cloudsdale para participar da competição, acompanhada de Fluttershy para lhe dar apoio moral. Para a sua surpresa, suas amigas sem asas decidiram segui-las com a ajuda de um feitiço de Twilight que lhes permite andar nas nuvens, aliviando os temores de Rainbow. No entanto, Twilight também tinha dado um par de asas para Rarity, o que a levou a roubar a cena. Como resultado, Rainbow Dash perde a coragem e tenta atrasar a sua apresentação. À medida que a competição se aproxima do fim, ela decide que deve se apresentar de qualquer maneira. Rainbow se atrapalha nas duas primeiras fases de sua apresentação ao atingir um obstáculo e, acidentalmente, arremessar uma nuvem na direção da Princesa Celestia. Devido às limitações de tempo, Rarity se apresenta ao lado de Rainbow Dash e executa o seu grand finale que envolve voar até o sol e projetar as suas asas sobre toda a cidade de Cloudsdale. No entanto, suas asas frágeis, feitas de "teia de aranha e orvalho", são incineradas a fazendo cair em direção a Terra. Os Wonderbolts tentam salvá-la, mas Rarity, acidentalmente, os chuta fazendo-os desmaiar. [[Ficheiro:Rainbow Dash O melhor casamento T2E26.png|thumb|left|...após o terceiro Arco-Íris Sônico.]] Rainbow Dash finalmente percebe o que está acontecendo e voa atrás dos pôneis em queda livre, resgatando Rarity e os Wonderbolts e realizando um Arco-Íris Sônico no processo. Tanto este Arco-Íris Sônico quanto o realizado em As Crônicas das Marcas são executados quando a Rainbow Dash está com as duas patas dianteiras estendidas, enquanto na sua tentativa fracassada nos treinos, ela manteve apenas uma única pata estendida. Rarity está incrivelmente grata por Rainbow ter salvado a vida dela e pede desculpas para a amiga. Rainbow Dash é coroada a vencedora da competição e sai para passar o dia com os seus heróis, os Wonderbolts. Em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 ela se livra de seu vestido de dama de honra e realiza um Arco-Íris Sônico para o casamento da Princesa Cadance com Shining Armor a pedido da Princesa Celestia. Este Arco-Íris Sônico, ao contrário dos outros dois, é executado mais rapidamente e é realizado enquanto ela voa para cima. Família Em Jogos para Pôneis, durante um flashback de quando era uma potra, Rainbow Dash é vista de pé nas costas de um Pégaso adulto que possui uma crina e cauda semelhantes às dela. O Garanhão não é nomeado no episódio, mas é nomeado Rainbow Blaze no jogo de cartas colecionáveis da Enterplay e é descrito como o "mentor de precipitação" de Rainbow Dash. Residência A casa de Rainbow Dash é mostrada pela primeira vez em A Rainha das Brincadeiras. Ela mora em uma casa-nuvem branca que fica logo acima do chão em algum lugar perto de Ponyville. Possui colunas clássicas e riachos e cachoeiras cor de arco-íris. Em Dracofobia, Rainbow Dash usa um desses riachos para fazer uma pintura facial cor de arco-íris. Sua casa é mostrada novamente em Festa de uma Só, com um design um pouco diferente da sua primeira aparição, assemelhando-se mais com uma torre de nuvem. O interior é mostrado em A Praga do Século e o seu quarto é mostrado no final de Leia e Chore. O exterior é mostrado novamente no início de Academia Wonderbolts, juntamente com a sua caixa de correio que fica debaixo dela. O interior é mostrado mais uma vez no final de Daring Do. O lado de fora é mostrado mais uma vez perto do fim de Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 e em Castle Sweet Castle. Casa de Rainbow Dash T1E05.png Casa de Rainbow Dash T1E10.png Rainbow Dash dormindo na cama T1E10.png Casa de Rainbow Dash T1E25.png Que Legal!! T2E16.png Casa de Rainbow Dash T3E07.png Rainbow voando para sua casa T4E21.png Representação nos filmes ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls thumb|Rainbow Dash em Equestria Girls. Em 'My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, a versão humana de Rainbow é a principal atleta de Canterlot High, sendo capitã de todas as equipes esportivas da escola. Ela é primeiramente mencionada como tendo uma briga com a homóloga humana de Applejack, mas após Applejack descobrir que elas foram divididas pelas armações de Sunset Shimmer, as garotas se reconciliam a pedido de Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow diz a Twilight que ela só vai ajudá-la a se tornar a Princesa do Baile de Outono se ela a derrotar em uma partida de futebol, em que a primeira a fazer cinco gols vence. Rainbow ganha facilmente, mas ajuda a Twilight de qualquer maneira, dizendo que ela estava testando a sua determinação. Quando Twilight invoca o poder do Elemento da Mágica, Rainbow ganha orelhas de pônei, asas e uma extensão de seu cabelo. Após Sunset Shimmer ser derrotada, Rainbow voa dentro do ginásio, pegando a homóloga humana de Scootaloo e lhe dando uma carona. As asas e as orelhas de pônei de Rainbow desaparecem quando o portal para Equestria se fecha após a partida de Twilight. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks thumb|left|Rainbow Dash tocando guitarra em Rainbow Rocks. A homóloga humana de Rainbow Dash reaparece na sequencia ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks e nos curtas de animação onde ela toca uma guitarra na banda As Rainbooms. Ela é primeiramente vista no filme ajudando suas amigas a fazer um cartaz para o Festival de Música de Canterlot High. Nas Rainbooms, ela é inicialmente a vocalista assim como a guitarrista e compositora. Quando Twilight retorna para o mundo humano, ela deixa de ser a vocalista. Durante o filme, Rainbow Dash mostra momentos de egoísmo, tomando os créditos pela formação das Rainbooms, frequentemente dizendo que é a banda dela já que ela é a líder, julgando o desempenho de suas amigas e sendo relutante em tocar as canções compostas por Fluttershy. Após o discurso de Sunset Shimmer, ela finalmente vê os seus erros e concorda que a banda é delas e não apenas sua e ela permite que a banda toque uma das canções de Fluttershy. Música para os Meus Ouvidos Rainbow Dash aparece brevemente na confeitaria com suas amigas e acenando para a DJ Pon-3 enquanto ela entra. Focada na Guitarra Rainbow Dash tem um papel principal no curta de animação Focada na Guitarra, onde ela duela com Trixie em uma batalha de guitarras para tentar obter uma guitarra de braço duplo para substituir a sua guitarra quebrada. Rainbow Dash vence o duelo quando de repente se transforma em sua versão meio pônei e afasta Trixie com um efeito parecido com o Arco-Íris Sônico. No entanto, ela desiste do prêmio e decide levar a guitarra usada no duelo. A Pinkie na Cabeça Rainbow também tem um papel de importância no curta animado A Pinkie na Cabeça, na qual ela tenta conseguir a ajuda de Pinkie para ajuda-la a encontrar um baterista para a sua banda. Após ver que Pinkie precisa de um uso para a sua energia, ela decide torna-la a nova baterista da banda. Tocadora de Piano Rainbow Dash aparece na sala de música com as outras Rainbooms frustrada pelo atraso de Rarity e corrigindo Pinkie Pie sobre o nome correto de um keytar. Um Estojo para o Baixo Rainbow aparece com suas amigas quando Applejack negocia com Flim e Flam pelo seu baixo, em um ponto ela os encara para tentar defender a amiga. Vem Dançar! Rainbow canta a canção titular com suas amigas e ajuda a preparar o ginásio para a apresentação das Rainbooms, brevemente sugerindo um tema esportivo e eventualmente combinando o seu tema juntamente com os temas de suas amigas em um. Dia Perfeto para a Diversão Rainbow canta a canção titular com suas amigas e aproveita o carnaval de Canterlot High. Em um ponto ela é superada por Applejack e Spike em um jogo de testar a força. My Past is Not Today Rainbow brevemente aparece em um flashback colocando sua mão sobre a de Sunset Shimmer após a derrota de Sunset. Friendship Through the Ages Rainbow apresenta a canção com as Rainbooms, cantando um verso no estilo rock clássico e quebrando a sua guitarra no final. Outras descrições Hasbro.com = Rainbow Dash adora voar e está sempre pronta para praticar esportes ou sair em busca de aventuras. Ela é incrivelmente leal à suas amigas. '''Segunda descrição: A maior paixão na vida de Rainbow Dash é voar – RÁPIDO! Quem já viu esse pégaso com crina de arco-íris no ar ficou de queixo caído de surpresa por sua velocidade, agilidade e confiança. Talentosa e atlética, Rainbow Dash vive pra aventura. Um dia, Rainbow Dash sabe que ganhará uma posição na elite da equipe acrobática aérea, os Wonderbolts! Mas além da ambição, Rainbow Dash é conhecida por ser absolutamente leal a seus amigos! |-| Hasbro.com Equestria Girls = Rainbow Dash é a super estrela esportiva e espirituosa de Canterlot High. Ela também é a capitã de quase todas as equipes esportivas da escola. Você teria que procurar muito para encontrar um troféu que não tenha o nome dela. A única coisa que Rainbow Dash valoriza mais do que ganhar é a lealdade. Agora ela está se unindo a Twilight Sparkle e ao resto de suas amigas pra retomar a coroa de Sunset Shimmer e restaurar a harmonia em Canterlot. Porque Rainbow Dash sabe que há sempre união em uma equipe, assim como na amizade. |-| Rainbow Rocks = Rainbow Dash é super segura de si, mas ela é tão habilidosa, que ela pode. Quando ela toca sua guitarra, ela sempre dá um toque especial, e eletriza a plateia com sua performance de arrasar.http://www.hasbro.com/equestria-girls/pt_BR/girls/rainbow-dash.cfm?startSlide=0 |-| Discovery Kids Brasil.com = Rainbow Dash é uma pônei alada com uma incrível crina de cores do arco-íris. Também é uma grande aventureira e adora viajar por terras desconhecidas. Versões diferentes Normal = |-| Temporário = |-| Roupas = |-| Equestria Girls = Aparições Primeira Temporada Segunda Temporada Terceira Temporada Quarta Temporada Quinta Temporada Citações Galeria Referências en:Rainbow Dash de:Rainbow Dash es:Rainbow Dash fr:Rainbow Dash it:Rainbow Dash ja:レインボーダッシュ no:Rainbow Dash pl:Rainbow Dash ru:Радуга Дэш sv:Rainbow Dash Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Pôneis Pégasos Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls